


Only Yours

by ddeokbokki



Series: levihancember 2019 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Holding Hands, i went with slight fluff at the end, i've been writing angst lately, levihancember, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki
Summary: “I have no idea you’re into hand holding.”"Only yours."levihancember twelfth - holding hands
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: levihancember 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564186
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Only Yours

_**twelfth - holding hands** _

“Oi Hange, don’t you think it’s time to wake up?” Levi muttered by her bedside, arms folded and legs crossed. It’s been two weeks, almost three, since Hange got herself into this state. Those who weren’t there to witness it thought that it was Hange’s recklessness that landed her in a coma state.

But Levi wasn’t one of them.

Levi was there when Hange was snatched from her horse by a titan. He saw the whole thing; she rode towards the titan, not as a mad scientist but a responsible Squad Leader that’s taking care of the new recruits. He could still hear her groan in his head when the titan gripped onto her skinny body. It all happened in a flash, his body reacted on its own; the next thing he remembered was watching Hange’s body being thrown to the ground before the titan fell dead.

What would had happened if he wasn’t there?

It was a scary thought as the image of Hange being dead crossed his mind for that brief second. Levi stared at her sleeping face; it looked like she’s sleeping peacefully and that she’s going to wake up any time soon. Unfortunately, it’s been like that for weeks.

True, his ears took a break from her rambling. He didn’t had to brace for her to barge into his room with a loud bang. He didn’t have to worry about being tackled out of nowhere. However, as stupid as it sounded, he actually missed it.

He missed her.

“You’re here again.” Erwin’s voice brought Levi back from his thoughts.

“Erwin.” Levi greeted in a monotonous voice. 

“Your squad are worried about you.” Erwin walked up to the bed and stood beside Levi. “Have you been sleeping for the past few weeks?”

“Enough to keep me alive.”

“Levi,” Erwin started but was cut off by the Captain immediately.

“If you’re going to tell me that we’ve no idea when she’s going to wake up, don’t.” Levi kept his gaze on Hange’s sleeping figure. “I know that but I also know that she will wake up. Hange’s survival instinct is stronger than any cockroaches out there.”

“Alright.” Erwin answered in defeat. “I just hope that you won’t overtire your body.”

“I won’t.”

Erwin took one last glance at Hange and then Levi before he headed out of the room again.

* * *

The strong rays of sunlight through the window was what woke Levi up. He had no idea when did he fall asleep and when he glanced down, he realised that he had Hange’s hand in his. Same thing, Levi had no idea when did that happen.

However, what caught his attention after that was both the movement of her hand and the light squeeze he felt on his. He widened his eyes and looked up immediately.

Right there and then, he was greeted with Hange’s smiling face. It wasn’t like the ones she always gave him. She looked tired but he recognised the glint in her eyes. 

“I have no idea you’re into hand holding.” Despite sounding a little hoarse, Levi did not miss the teasing tone from here.

He did not make any rude retort this time. 

Instead, he gave her hand a slightly tighter squeeze.

“Only yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> ` i've been doing angst a lot for this levihancember thing. don't ask me why, maybe i just like to write their weak side more. because the main story didn't give them a chance to break down. i did not write for all the days and in fact i miss some days too. i've also made some graphics, in fact this one shot is a continuation from the edit I did for day four (Heal)
> 
> you may check the graphics out on my tumblr! ddeokbxkki.tumblr.com


End file.
